Lilly Truscott
Lilly Truscott '(born July 14, 1992) played by Emily Osment, is one of the main characters of the show and is the off again/on again friends with Miley and best friends of Oliver. During production, Lilly's name was Lilly Romero. http:// Lillian Emmaline Truscott is the best friend of Miley and Oliver and has been a huge fan of Hannah Montana since before she knew that Miley was Hannah Montana. Lilly was the first to find out Miley's secret when she snuck into Hannah's dressing room after a concert. Lilly is outgoing and often very loud. Her main catchphrase is ''Eeeep!!!!! which is used when something is very exciting. Also when something exciting she will do a happy dance or say Ooh! Lilly likey! or Ooh! Lola likey! when in her Lola costume. Although in the episodes Get Down Study-udy-udy and I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak, Lilly doesn't sound tone-deaf when singing, it was said in Song Sung Bad that none of her family could sing at all. Lilly loves skateboarding and is seen skateboarding into the Stewart's house numerous times. She also enjoys surfing. In the first season, Lilly is much more of a tomboy but in the second season, Lilly becomes more girly. She is picky about her appearance, wearing contact lenses instead of her glasses since they look better. She is in love with Miley/Hannah's shoes and likes wearing cool clothes. In the episode Mascot Love she tried out for the cheerleading team and made it, but it was never mentioned again. Lilly is also very dramatic and sensitive. Lilly and Miley argued because Lilly held Oliver's hand in pre-school so she could have his 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener, which Lilly says wasn't a crush but Miley says it was. Lilly did admit to having a crush on Jake Ryan but when she saw that he liked Miley, she encouraged Miley to pursue him. Joannie and Lilly were enemies since second grade when Joannie cut the string on Lilly's kite and popped Lilly's balloon. When Oliver and Joannie started dating, Lilly made an effort to like her and it was easy since the two found out how much they had in common, for instance, liking hockey. http:// Lilly often accompanies Hannah to her events using the alias Lola Luftnagle. In Miley Get Your Gum, Lilly called herself Lola LuFonda but has been known as Lola Luftnagle ever since. In the episode It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To, Lola told a few of Hannah's friends that she was "daughter of oil baron, Rudolph Luftnagle, sisters of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle. Lola normally wears very colorful outfits with a short wig and polka-dot headband. She occasionally wears a longer wig, and once used her dog Thor as an accessory in the episode Miley Get Your Gum. Lola has used many different colored wigs which include red, blue, pink, purple, and orange. *Oliver Oken' - In the episode "Miley Get Your Gum" Miley tells them they would be perfect together because they're both stubborn and always agree with each other (They both deny this) Also,Lilly said that she held his hand in pre-school to get his crayons and insists she didn't like him. They start dating in the season three in the episode "What I Don't Like about You". They attend prom together in "Promma Mia" and try to set Miley up in "Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy" *'Matt Marshal' - He was her date for a school dance in You Are So Sue-able to Me. Miley convinced her to get a make-over that turned her ''girly and he stood her up to the dance. They reconciled at the end of the episode but he wasn't mentioned again. *'Lucas' - They dated temporarily in My Best Friend's Boyfriend. Miley saw him cheating on Lilly with another girl but Lilly didn't believe Miley. To prove it, Miley (as Hannah Montana) flirted with Lucas who flirted back. He told Lilly (as Lola) that he already had two girlfriends but would dump them both for Hannah. Lola then dumped cocktail shrimp on his head. *'Jake Ryan' - In More Than a Zombie to Me he asked her to the 70's Dance after Miley turned him down. Since Lilly had a crush on him, she accepted. Although Miley and Lilly had an argument over him, Lilly told Miley to date him. Miley and Jake dated temporarily. *'Orlando Bloom' - Lilly mentions him a lot as her celebrity crush. Lola stalks and follows him whenever she sees him. She tells Miley once that she will be Lilly Bloom. She also later tells Orlando at Traci (Hannah's friend)'s Putt-Putt party that Orlando has a great butt. Suddenly realizing what she said, she nervously pretends she said great putt. *'Jackson Stewart' - In He's Not a Hottie, He's My Brother, Lilly and Jackson admit to liking each other. Miley tries to keep them from dating by telling the other that they don't like each other. Eventually she admits that the two have a crush on each other and Jackson asks her out. At the end of the episode, Miley wakes up and it was all a dream. She asks Lilly if Lilly likes Jackson and Lilly says no. http:// Lilly experiences a few short-lived dating relationships. She dates actor Jake Ryan (Cody Linley) at a 70s dance until Miley jealously breaks them up, and her schoolmate Lucas (Sterling Knight) until Miley discovers he is a cheater. Miley also has a dream in which Lilly starts dating Jackson, and must learn to accept her friend for who she is. When Miley wakes up, she believes the dream was real and is pleasantly surprised when Lilly reacts with disgust. In "You Are So Sue-able to Me," Lilly has a crush on her schoolmate Matt Marshall, but it is never revealed if they actually dated. After Matt asks Lilly to a dance, Miley tries to get Lilly to change her tomboy image so that Matt will find her more attractive. However, Matt gets turned off by Lilly's new look and stands her up. (Lilly and Matt reconcile at the end of the episode after Miley was found liable for Lilly's suffering in the Teen Court.) Lilly's celebrity crush is Orlando Bloom. Bloom is a recurring off-screen character in the show whom Lilly sometimes harasses at parties as Lola. She also has a crush on Justin Timberlake and supposedly spread a rumor that he's dating Lola. In the unaired episode No Sugar, Sugar, it is mentioned that Lilly had a crush on her her french teacher during Year 8 (7th grade). She denied she had any feelings but Miley proved this wrong by saying that she wore a berret to school and said Oui, Oui so much that people started calling her Tinkle Truscott. Lilly starts her most significant relationship when she started dating Oliver Oken in season 3 of the series. Their friendship started in preschool when Lilly held his hand in order to share his crayons. Said Lilly, "He had the 64-Pack with the sharpener!" For years the two were best friends, but after a beach party, they decide to date each other (while Miley was away shooting her feature film Indiana Joannie) and we (and Miley) find out in "What I Don't Like About You" However after a argument over their favourite bands (Radiohead and Coldplay) they broke up but Miley made a mini-Indiana Joannie movie and they made up and resumed dating. They attended prom together in Promma Mia. In "He Could Be The One", Lilly says she loves Oliver. Their names for each other are Ollie-pop and Lilly-pop. In I Honestly Love You (No Not You) Lily tells Miley Oliver calls her Lilly-pop because she had a pimple. In I Honestly Love You (No Not You) a love triangle appears when Miley (while alseep in the hospital because of a broken ankle), overhears Oliver say "I love you" while talking to Miley. This leads to Miley believing that Oliver was in love with her while dating Lilly. Miley thinks that all she has to do is wait till Lilly moves onto someone else and that Oliver will change his mind. But when Lilly announces that she loves Oliver, Miley tells her the truth. Miley and Lilly then hatch a plan to get Oliver back only to find out that Oliver was in fact, practicing saying "I love you" so he could say it to Lilly. In the end of episode Lilly and Oliver both say that they love each other. However, in He Could Be The One Lilly tells Oliver that while Lilly may be dating Oliver, Lola is dating Justin Timberlake according to an online rumor "she doesn't know who started". http:// Lilly's mother and father are divorced. Her father likes bran muffins and is an accountant. In When You Wish You Were a Star it was said that she had a birthmark shaped like a poodle on her butt.